


The Statue

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Statue

“Alright everybody, you better listen to me intently because I have very important things to say and not a lot of time to say it.”

It was a normal day at the park, and as always the crew was sitting down at the small stairs that led to the entrance of the house where most of them lived.  And as always, Benson was giving them a list of their duties for the day.

“Alright, as you all must know by now, soon comes the anniversary of Mr. Maellard buying the land and founding the park.”

The crew started whispering and mumbling at that point.

“Oh, it is that day already?” Pops asked joyfully. “I remember my father seemed very happy to have a park between his properties! He was smiling so much back then, I can’t believe it is that date already!”

“Yes Pops, it certainly is. That is why I need you all to focus on making this event the most special party Mr. Maellard has ever been to.”

“Wait, what? Party?” Rigby asked.

“Yes, party. We’re throwing him a surprise party right here, at the park, so you all need to focus on that only so that it actually works. I don’t want any funny stuff coming from any of you. ESPECIALLY you two.”

“Aw, what?” Mordecai said in his defense, “what did WE do?”

“Are you kidding me right now.”

“What?”

“Every time you two are involved in some task it either ends never being done or you end up summoning some revenge-thirsty abomination that wrecks the entire park. I tell you to clean it or you’re fired, and you end up playing video games instead.”

“That’s not-” Rigby tried to say, but lost vigor soon enough, “…completely true.”

“Actually, you know what: Mordecai and Rigby, your duty for the day is to stay as far away from the park as possible until the party is over,” Benson ordered.

“WHAT?!” They both stood up at that point, “you can’t do that!”

“Yeah! We want to be in the party too!” Rigby protested.

“I don’t care,” Benson said firmly. “You two are always unleashing some sort of calamity whether you mean to or not, and I’m not allowing that on Mr. Maellard’s special day. So stay away from the park OR YOU’RE FIRED!”

They all left, so now the pair was all alone to complain about their newfound situation.

“Dude I can’t believe we’re missing Mr. Maellard’s party just because Benson doesn’t trust us!”

“I know! But-to be fair, it IS true we tend to have some serious weirdness around us all the time.”

“Yeah, but that’s probably because YOU are involved-OW!” Rigby whined when Mordecai punched him on the arm.

“Whatever, let’s just look at the bright side of this.”

“And what is that?”

“Day off!”

“Day off!”

Rigby smiled at him and they both went “OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” at unison.

“And what should we do with our day off?”

“I don’t know man, I kinda really wanted to attend the party. I’m going to need something super fun to make me forget about it.”

“How about…some grilled cheese?” Mordecai smiled.

“With some coffee at the place where the girls work?”

“Yeah!” He agreed. “And then we go to the arcade!”

“And end the day with a movie!” Rigby cheered.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

They headed inside the house, since they needed to pick up their wallets and keys and make sure there wasn’t something burning up their room or something while they were gone.

But before they could get into their room, they heard someone calling their name.

“Pssst, psst guys! Mordecai and Rigby, over here!”

The voice turned out to be Pops, who made a motion for them to go into his room.

“What’s up Pops?”

“Yeah, what’s the matter? Got a problem with your weird piano?”

“Oh, no no, nothing like that my friends,” Pops assured.

“Then what is it?” Rigby asked.

“It’s nothing bad, I assure you. I just happen to have something very special prepared for today’s event, but I’m in desperately need of your help.”

“Okay, you’re starting to freak me out. If it isn’t bad or something, then what is it?” Mordecai questioned a little worried.

“It’s this!” Pops pointed at a giant block of marble that was just lying around in the middle of the room.

“How come it’s only now we notice that thing?”

“And what IS that thing, Pops?” the raccoon asked as he took a couple steps closer.

“That is my father’s present for his anniversary. I’m supposed to give it to him later at the party, as a big closing of the ceremony.”

“Wait, you’re going to give him a piece of marble as gift? Your dad had weird taste, man,” Mordecai joked.

“No! I mean, that’s not what I meant,” Pops tried to explain, “the marble isn’t the gift in itself, the thing is Benson and I had planned to give my father an statue of himself to honor him, but apparently there was a misunderstanding in the store and they only gave me the materials to make the statue with.”

“But the ceremony is in twelve hours!” Rigby pointed out with worry.

“I know!” Pops cried. “The store clerk told me there’s no way they can have the statue finished before the ceremony closes and I know nothing about statue creating!”

He started sobbing at that point, making Mordecai and Rigby take pity on him.

“Oh come on Pops, don’t cry, we’ll help you!”

“Will you?” the giant Popsicle man smiled.

“Yeah, I mean, how hard can it be?”

“I’m so glad to have such good friends as you, Mordecai and Rigby!” He hugged them, which was kinda awkward since they weren’t used to hugging but they pat him on the back a couple times and he let them go.

“Okay now, let’s do this!” Rigby picked the chisel and landed one small hit on the marble block-effectively destroying it in the process.

“Uh, we got another one of these, right?”

About a couple minutes later, they were in the basement of the house. They had had the next marble block moved by the people from the store, and were now the three of them just staring at the big block in front of them.

“OKayyyy, so what kind of statue are we talking about here? Maybe like, a giant Maellard eating the park or something?”

“Dude no, we’re trying to HONOR Maellard, not make people think he’s a monster.”

“POPS! WHERE ARE YOU?”

That was the voice of Benson no doubt, and it seemed very insistent.

“Oh my, Benson is looking for me. He must need me for the party,” Pops said startled.

“It’s okay Pops, we’ll handle this,” Mordecai assured.

“Yeah you go and help Benson with your dad’s party, we’ll be right here and take the statue out when it’s ready.”

“Alright then, thank you my friends, I’ll see at the ceremony!”

Pops smiled goodbye and went upstairs, leaving the two friends alone to deal with the marble block.

They turned around and stared at it for a couple seconds, “Dude we’re totally gonna blow it.”

“Aw, what?” Rigby said scared. “I thought you had this!”

“I only said that so that Pops would stop crying!” Mordecai explained. “I did art but as in painting, I’ve never sculpted anything in my entire life!”

“Okay! So, we’re here in a basement without a clue of what we’re doing. We can still run and hide before the ceremony ends.”

“What no! We’re not leaving, we gotta help Pops!”

“Okay! I was just sayin’, you know,” Rigby shrugged.“So, what should we do now?”

“The one thing we never do,” Mordecai said with a decided tone.

“What’s that?”

The blue jay grabbed the sculpting instruments, “our best.”

They spent the next couple hours in a funny montage, trying their best to make a decent sculpture that honored Mr. Maellard, but it turned out to be pretty much pointless. They were terrible sculptures, either ugly or ridiculous or simply destroyed at the simplest touch because of how much the two of them had roughened them up.

“UUUUUUUUGH! THIS IS POINTLESS!” Rigby finally groaned. “I’m going to die before we get this statue done!”

“This is really annoying and your yelling ISN’T HELPING!” Mordecai snapped.

“This is all your fault!” Rigby pointed his finger at him.

“How is MY fault?”

“You were the one to say ‘don’t worry pops, we’ll help you!”

“Was I supposed to leave him crying?”

“You shouldn’t have volunteered us to help him make a statue when we don’t how to!”

“I just wanted to help out Pops!”

“You’re a turd!”

“You’re a turd!”

They started fighting right then and there, making each other let out screams of pain and even more angered growls. It wasn’t until then that the statues that they had left lying around suddenly started shaking, making them stop on their tracks.

“What is happening?”

“I don’t know!”

The statues finally started moving, seemingly alive now.

“You two! Stop right now!”

“What the heck?” Rigby said in fear.

  
“You two are a disgrace to the sculpturing art!” One of the statues said.

“We won’t let you keep up with this profanation!”

“Prepare to die!”

They started chasing them around, making them run for their dear lives.

“What do we do now!”

“I don’t know!” Mordecai answered. He suddenly tripped, since the sculpting materials were scattered on the floor. “That’s it!”

He threw some of the materials to Rigby, and together they started destroying the evil creations. Soon they were gone and there was quiet in the basement once again.

“Okay, I’m happy that they are done for, but we’ll be done for too if we don’t get the statue done in-two minutes and thirty seconds,” Rigby said looking at the clock.

They turned around to see the statue had been accidentally finished during the fight, so they decided to bring it like it was and close the ceremony with it. Turns out is was pretty good, and everyone was happy at the end.


End file.
